


a few versions of ezra's return

by Iamanerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra bridger and his love of all kitty cats, Gen, I eagerly await ezra's return, I will freak out when my boy comes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamanerd/pseuds/Iamanerd
Summary: Just a few hundred words of ways Ezra Bridger could return to canon.(This is mostly just for me to learn the format of the archive. I've never posted my work here before.)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kitty Cats, Ezra Bridger & Original Chiss Character, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Kudos: 3





	a few versions of ezra's return

We’re in a thick jungle, it’s peaceful until a black shadow moves through the underbrush, so fast and agile that it barely makes a sound. It is quickly followed by another shadow quicker and faster than the first. They’re chasing each other. Finally one begins to lag behind. The one in front races ahead and eventually stops. It is revealed that it is a large cat-looking creature, with fearsome claws and sharp fangs. The creature takes a moment to pause by a stream to get some water, unbeknownst to it, the second figure lies in the shadows, watching.

Ezra Bridger lies in wait. His eyes are steely and blue. He has found his next kitty cat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A group of chattering young navigators sit in their specialized fighters, waiting for the order to drop out of hyperspace. As they approach, one fighter coms an older Chiss girl and asks her in their alien language, “Please mute Chanel 3.” The older girl complies and the younger turns on the radio to play through that Chanel. The music plays and rises in intensity until the beat drops when they drop from hyperspace. The song continues as they bombard the enemy ship in sequence until it floats dead in space.

The girls again jump back into hyperspace and back to base to report on a successful mission. They arrive, but the younger girl is called in; she’s being hailed for disciplinary action, with her feet dragging she walks down the hall of the spacecraft. The door opens with a whoosh. Before her stands her master, with a disapproving sigh he says, “Miv’ia you have to cut it with the music.”

“But it helps me concentrate,” Miv’ia pouts.

“I know that, but the Ascendancy is on my ass right now. I can’t mess this up and the other girls are getting distracted from the music. You are allowed to play it but please keep it to yourself, don’t play it over the com. And make sure it’s low enough that you can hear the others.”

“Okay. I will,” she huffs.

He kneels before her and places a hand on her shoulder, “It is my responsibility to train you girls and that includes keeping you alive. You wouldn’t want them to throw me back to the unknown regions. Would you?”

“No.”

“Good. You’re free to go.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She’s finally found him, after all this time. And it is him.

His clothes are torn and dirty. His hair is long, tied up in a knot behind his head. He has a... _oh great Mandalore_. He has a beard. He’s tan too, but he’s running towards her now and nothing else matters. Tears sprinkle in her eyes as they crash together. With gripping hands, she clings onto him, but her helmet is in the way. She notices now, how much taller he is than her. He pulls back to look at her. He’s smiling like the street rat they found stealing their cargo on Lothal. “Sabine.” he whispers, “I knew I could count on you.”

He places his hands on either side of her helmet and tries to look into her eyes. His smile falters for a moment. His brows furrow, silently asking a question. _Sabine?_

It’s with a stone in a gut that she moves. Slowly, as she raises her hands to rest on top of his at the sides of her helmet. While she shakes it and gently pulls downward. _I can’t._

No words, but his jaw opens in shock. Never did he think that something like this would happen. And he wasn’t there. He couldn’t help. Now he can’t see her.

Gently, he grabs her hands to bring them to his chest while he steps closer. He squeezes softly, while he leans down to rest his forehead against her helm.

The apology is clear, his eyes closed for however long it takes him to say it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Literally, he’s just sitting in a bar in the background of another show. He is not acknowledged or given any special treatment because he isn’t important to whatever story we’re watching. It is 100% him though, lightsaber and scars and all.

Interviewer: So is it Ezra? Filoni: Well, I’m not gonna say that it’s not him...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.. testing this to see if the link works. If you liked this check out my Tumblr [here!](https://iamanerd1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
